


He's crazy but he's mine

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prank Wars, Teacher Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Peter doesn't know what to give Johnny for his birthday so he foolishly decides to prank him and consequently ignites a war. Nobody said that Peter is known for having good ideas. And Johnny's birthday is fast approaching...





	He's crazy but he's mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wariat - ale mój](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794885) by [janekburza (kas_delafere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza). 

> I wrote this fic in Polish for Spideytorch Week 2017. I woke up yesterday and thought “Hey I could try to translate it” so here it is.  
[She's Crazy But She's Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp7jX9EJCfo) and [Самая красивая](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtOOsjN3bjg) music videos were my inspirations.  
Thank you [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) and [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) for beta reading and fixing some stuff! (a lot of stuff tbh)

Peter had no idea what to give Johnny for his birthday and March 12th was fast approaching. Johnny hadn’t been any help with his "I don't need anything, I have you" that only made Peter upset and as a result the villains got harder hits from Spider-Man (because that actually was a healthy way for him to deal with the frustration).

The last straw was when Peter asked once again and Johnny simply smiled and kissed his lips, then went back to eating pizza without answering at all. How was it possible that before, when they weren’t an item, Peter easily found small things that he could gift him, and now he couldn’t come up with anything? He didn’t want to end up giving him another apron for his collection, because even if Johnny liked them very much and wore them with pride every time he cooked, Peter would have liked to give him something... more. Something that wouldn’t be just an ordinary gag gift.

He left Johnny on the couch and left the loft through the window, deciding to swing to the Baxter Building and back again so as not to strangle Johnny for the complete lack of cooperation. It helped – he was coming back calm, with a smile on his lips and a plan on how to make Johnny pay.

He entered through the window as well and gave Johnny a quick kiss on the temple before disappearing inside the bathroom. Johnny said nothing, but turned the television down, guessing correctly that Peter was about to go to bed. There wasn’t a wall separating the living room from the bedroom – the whole loft was a big, open space – and Johnny finally realized that Peter needed to get up early for work, and being a hero of ordinary people required a lot of strength from him, so he adjusted and didn’t ask Peter to stay up all night if Peter himself didn’t go out as Spider-Man. Peter left the costume in the bathroom on the washing machine; he found his pajama pants there as well – a gift from Johnny: blue, with Fantastic Four logo on the thigh. After a quick shower, he hid an object in the closet and scrambled under the covers, then smiled at Johnny, who sent him a kiss from the couch. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips and a plan for the morning on his mind.

Waking up before Johnny was a challenge but Peter was able to manage that feat if he really wanted to. He propped himself on his hand and glanced at the expanse of Johnny's naked back. Instead of hugging him and waking him up with kisses, so they can have lazy morning sex, Peter stood up and quietly walked over to the closet, pulled the Ghostface mask out of it, put it on his head, and returned to the bed. He laid down behind Johnny and patted his ass.

"Good morning," he muttered, sliding his hand over Johnny's thigh. "Time to get up," he added, even though Johnny didn't really have to be awake for anything in particular.

Johnny purred as Peter scratched him from his knee up to his ass. He turned to Peter and looked up as if to kiss him; Peter held his breath as Johnny opened his eyes.

“Fuck!” Johnny screamed and Peter only had a moment to dodge when his spider sense signaled the danger as Johnny set himself on fire. Peter doubled up with laughter in his spot on the ceiling, looking at Johnny hovering halfway between the bed and the couch. “Peter!” Johnny snapped when he realized what had actually happened. Peter pulled off his mask, still laughing. “Are you crazy?! Did you want me to burn the whole loft?!”

"Ah, hot stuff," said Peter, landing on the ground. "I know you can control yourself." He grinned at Johnny, who was already on the floor, but didn't look amused. “Come on, admit it, it was funny.”

Johnny snorted and went to the bathroom without another word, slamming the door behind him. Peter was still giggling. It didn’t matter that he lost his chance for a nice morning sex, he was in a great mood anyway.

sss

Johnny watched in disgust as Peter slipped his hand into his pajama pants and scratched his balls and then put the toast into his mouth with the same hand. He was still surprised that Peter had the energy to get up early yesterday just to scare Johnny, and yet today he looked as if he hadn't woken up yet despite being in the middle of breakfast. Johnny just sighed when Peter took the cup of coffee and, still chewing his toast, headed for the bathroom. He didn’t even notice that Johnny was slowly sucking the heat from the coffee so it wasn't too hot. Johnny had some plans for it.

Slowly, he followed Peter, as if heading for the couch, and when Peter passed their living room, he pretended his actual course was for the closet. Fortunately, Peter wasn't quite awake yet so he went into the bathroom without looking at Johnny. Johnny waited about ten seconds, then went to the door and turned off the light. Peter didn't even have a chance to react before Johnny directed the heat into the room, setting up the hidden firecrackers. He left them there earlier when he was using the bathroom himself so he had the perfect opportunity of a pay back for yesterday morning. He hoped that Peter's spider sense wouldn’t warn him about the threat, since the firecrackers weren’t really dangerous – only a little surprising. He was glad it had proven to be true.

He stepped away from the door when the firecrackers died down and after a moment, Peter came out with a poker face. Johnny didn’t know how exactly he reacted to the explosions, but judging by the fact that not only his chest but also face and hair were wet with coffee, Johnny guessed that Peter jumped and then fled to the ceiling, spilling the contents of his mug all over himself.

"Gee," Johnny muttered theatrically, reaching for a handkerchief from a shelf nearby and wiping Peter's face with it. "Did something surprise you, honey?" He asked innocently, blinking coquettishly. He leaned over and kissed Peter briefly, then left satisfied and smiling from ear to ear.

“You'll have to clean up!” Peter growled after him.

“It was worth it!” Johnny shouted back, winking at him over his shoulder. Peter’s angry face, visible for just a moment before he slammed the bathroom door, was worth the time he'd have to spent cleaning up. But right now he wanted to eat something and enjoy the fact that he had been able to fool Peter and settle the score.

sss

Peter took a moment in the bathroom calming himself and taking a quick shower. He didn't have time to wake up as slowly as usual because he didn’t plan to shower that morning and now he had to, if he didn’t want to be sticky with coffee all day. He went through his routine as quickly as possible. When he got out of the bathroom with wet hair, he saw Johnny, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, sitting barefoot on the bed. Seeing him, Johnny stood up and stepped aside so that Peter could put on the clothes he had prepared earlier.

"Fingers crossed the kids won't give you a hard time today," Johnny said, smiling, and dried Peter's hair. "You won’t be late, calm down," he added as Peter jumped on one leg to put on a sock on the other.

"You keep forgetting that there are traffic jams in the city and Peter Parker won’t be able to avoid them," he said. He was already walking to the door, trying to tie his tie.

"I know you have your web with you," Johnny said. He went to the kitchen for a thermos and brought it to Peter. “Hold on.” He pressed the thermos into his hand and tied his tie himself. Peter looked at him and felt a smile spread across his lips, because it was so nice, so warm...

But that didn’t mean that Peter forgot the earlier incident so quickly. He grabbed the bag from the hanger with his free hand and quickly pulled the web-shooter out of it, then smeared the handle with web. Johnny had just finished tying his tie, so Peter hid the shooter and moved closer to kiss him. Johnny hummed in satisfaction, placing his hands on Peter’s chest and kissing him back. He pulled away and noticed that Peter's hands were full – he was holding a bag in one and a thermos in the other – so he opened the door for him.

"Have a nice day," he said and smiled, and Peter couldn't help but kiss him once again before leaving.

He waited. Not two seconds had passed since the door was closed when he heard Johnny's outraged scream.

“Peter Parker!”

Peter smiled to himself, threw the bag over his shoulder and quickly scurried off, so he wouldn’t be near the door in case Johnny tried to open it and sent fireballs at him. The web that Peter used to stick Johnny to the door handle was fire resistant so Johnny would have to spend an hour at the door waiting for it to dissolve.

sss

Johnny was tempted to set the door on fire to free himself only for a moment, but he couldn't release the door handle anyway, so after a few deep breaths he sat on the doormat and just waited.

The only good thing about Peter’s pranks was the fact that he stopped bothering him with questions about the gift. For Johnny, birthdays no longer mattered – or at least his own. After spending two years in the Negative Zone, when less time actually passed on Earth, he felt a little... detached from the reality in which everyone else lived. He didn't mind the birthday party but he really didn't need a present, especially from Peter.

Especially from Peter who started the war. Johnny only wanted to get even with his firecrackers but Peter apparently thought he couldn’t let him have the last word. Oh, well, Johnny didn't mind having a prank war, especially if it seemed to take Peter’s mind off of the gift.

Johnny looked around for inspiration. When nothing caught his eye, he knocked his head against the door. He jerked his hand, but it was still glued to the door handle. He sighed. Not wanting to give up so quickly, he shook his head and took in his surroundings again, this time thinking that he didn’t necessarily have to use his powers for his ambush to succeed. He grinned when his eyes rested on Peter's slippers. He will have to work a little but at least he will combine business with pleasure – tidy up the loft and prank Peter at the same time.

When Peter's web finally dissolved, Johnny stood up and immediately went to get the tools. Drilling into the floor meant that they wouldn’t get their deposit back, but it’s not like they expected no damage with Peter's strength and Johnny’s powers anyway, so Johnny didn’t care about it that much. He found the right screws and attached Peter's slippers to the floor. He put the drill away, rolled up his sleeves, and started cleaning the floor so he could roll up the rugs. He swept the floor but didn’t mop it for now.

He flew to the Baxter Building to annoy Ben for a bit, but didn't see him once he got there. Instead, Sue made him babysit while she went out shopping with Jen. He warned her that he must be home at two, and she just smiled and nodded at that, probably thinking he was in a hurry to greet Peter home with his arms open, not to make preparations for a prank. As it turned out, at two o'clock Reed left the laboratory so Johnny could get back to his loft. He sent Peter a text with a shopping list and only then mopped the floor. He sat down in front of the TV and waited. He bit his lower lip when he heard the door open soon after.

“You sat at home all this time and couldn't do the shopping yourself?”

Johnny smiled at Peter who was carrying two bags of groceries in his arms. He guessed that normally Peter probably wouldn’t bother to go shopping when Johnny was at home, but perhaps he thought the chore would make up for glueing Johnny to the door handle.

"The floor is wet but don't you dare to get on the ceiling," Johnny said, propping his head on his hand. If Peter was willing to take care of the groceries, maybe he would listen to him this time.

He smiled when he saw Peter take off his shoes and look for slippers. He held his breath when Peter found them and...

Johnny curled up on the couch, doubling up with laughter, as Peter tried to take a step and lost his balance for a moment. When he tried to regain it, he turned on his back to save the groceries from being crushed but in doing so he ended up on the floor and pulled the slippers off oft he floor – one with the screw in it, the other without one.

Johnny calmed down only when Peter leaned over him a while later. He gave him a wide smile, glad that everything went as he envisioned. He wasn’t afraid of Peter's anger, not even for a moment, which Peter must have read from his face because he just snorted.

“Something wrong with the slippers?” Johnny asked innocently.

He laughed again when Peter didn’t say anything but threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. Feeling kisses on his face, he finally calmed down, embracing Peter by the neck and pulling him closer. He was giggling then for a completely different, even better reason.

sss

Of course, the best thing to distract Johnny with was sex. It was also useful in making him tired enough to fall asleep, satisfied and happy. This gave Peter the opportunity to prepare the retaliation. His back no longer hurt after the fall, but his ego was a different thing.

He went shopping earlier, hoping Johnny would take it as an olive branch, but it seemed that this strange prank war wouldn’t end any time soon. But at least now he knew perfectly well what they had in the kitchen and what Johnny would later cook, which is why he took the oil bottle to the garage, poured it into another empty one, and replaced it with modified refined kerosene. He returned to the apartment, put the "oil" in the cupboard and got back into the bed, hugging Johnny.

He awoke from his nap when Johnny freed himself from his embrace. Peter pretended to still be asleep, but snuck glances at Johnny as he put on his boxers and waltzed to the kitchen. He felt such a primitive pride in his chest with being able to satisfy his man so much that he was headed to the kitchen with such joy and lightness in his step to prepare food for him. His ego felt better.

He slowly turned around on the mattress to be able to see the other end of the loft with the kitchen area. Johnny was already wearing a red apron and Peter smiled, remembering the inscription "CAUTION: Extremely Hot" that was embroidered on it. If it wasn't for the fact that Peter wanted to make him pay, he would probably be in the kitchen, kneeling in front of Johnny with his head under the apron...

Ah! Johnny reached for the oil and Peter craned his neck to see better. The kitchen island prevented him from seeing Johnny's ass, but nothing could cover the explosion that occurred when Johnny poured the modified kerosene into the heated pan. It was only then that Peter sat up on the bed, waiting for Johnny's reaction.

"It literally did nothing to me," Johnny said, turning slowly to Peter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you got fooled," answered Peter, winking at him and sending him a kiss before happily disappearing into the bathroom.

sss

Johnny wasn’t a particularly mean man... Well. Not true. His malice towards Ben and Peter – especially Peter – was due to love. And if what he did sometimes seem nasty it was because he didn't like losing, so when he got upset because of all these pranks, he got mean. He knew that he would regret his actions later, but he didn’t care at the time.

At the moment, he preferred to pay Peter back, so he pulled the ice cake out of the fridge and walked with it to the bathroom door. He didn't care that by using that he might make Peter start thinking about his birthday again and bothering him with questions. Johnny just didn't like how quickly Peter was able to respond to his pranks, so he decided to use one of the oldest tricks known to humanity – and he hid behind the door.

"You know what," said Peter, leaving the bathroom, "I thought that–"

He didn't finish, because Johnny just hit him in the face with the cake.

"You think too much," he told him. He gave him a kiss and went to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

"None of us will be content with verbal truce, will we?" Peter said after him.

Johnny turned and smiled.

“We are even now. You started it, I ended it.”

Peter returned to the bathroom without a word, probably to get in the shower _again_ and wash the cake off himself. And Johnny knew he shouldn't put his guard down, because, for Peter, it certainly wasn't over yet.

sss

The next few days passed peacefully. Johnny was still on high alert, but it didn't seem like Peter was planning to surprise him in the near future. He felt confident enough to leave Peter in the apartment and went to the garage to work under the car hood because it made him feel relaxed and calm. The car was in good condition, nothing indicated any problems, but Johnny decided to pimp it up anyway.

He was adding liquid to the radiator when he heard the sound of a horn – he didn’t expect it at all, because he didn’t notice anyone entering the garage. It scared him enough to make him jump a little and hit his head against the hood. He heard a muffled laugh as he put the bottle down. As he closed the hood, he saw Peter, still laughing at him from the front seat. No wonder he didn't notice anyone, since Peter could walk on the ceiling.

"And here I thought..." sighed Johnny. Peter had to understand him because he gave him a sly smile and blinked innocently. It looked weird on his face. Johnny pulled the keys out of his pocket and locked Peter in the car. "I don't care if you want to leave, if you destroy this car, you’ll sleep on the couch for a year," he added when he noticed that Peter didn't seem worried at all.

"Hey, no," Peter muttered, looking around with more concern now. He knew not to destroy Johnny’s car. “It's unfair.”

"I don't want to see a single scratch, Pete," Johnny said. He couldn't help smiling when Peter crossed his arms over his chest. However, he frowned quickly, because in the next second Peter's face changed drastically. “Pete?” He asked, resting his hands on the car’s hood to better see what his man was planning.

It seemed Peter was just waiting for that. Without breaking eye contact with Johnny, he winked and quickly got rid of his shirt. Johnny could only blink as Peter stretched up, slowly undid his zipper, then went onto the back seat. It was only when he threw his pants into the front part of the car that Johnny was able to shake himself and get closer. He looked inside and smiled at the sight he found. Peter lay in the backseat, arms folded behind his head and knees extended; he looked like a dish prepared specially for Johnny.

“You want this?” Peter asked, flexing and posing. “You can have it.”

Johnny wanted. Johnny really wanted. Therefore, he didn’t hesitate before opening the door and getting on all fours, settling between Peter’s thighs. He hung over him and was glad that Peter not only didn’t throw him out of the car, but also apparently decided to postpone his retaliation and threw his arms around his neck to pull Johnny closer.

"You want this," Pete said cheerfully before kissing him. Johnny's only confirmation was pressing his hips to Peter’s.

Johnny loved it when he had him in his arms, and he felt particularly appreciated when Pete squeezed his thighs like he did now – as if he couldn't resist, as if he wanted to keep Johnny as close as possible, as if he would never want to be parted with him again.

Or he was just horny. Johnny loved it, too, because thanks to that he was also in the center of Peter’s attention and Johnny always wanted to be in the spotlight, so if horny Pete provided him that – with the additional pleasure of sex and intimacy – who was Johnny to resist?

"I want it," he whispered into Peter's ear, bit him there teasingly and then licked it. He felt fingers slip under his shirt, so he moved back to kneel and got rid of the now unnecessary piece of clothing. "Legs together," he said, and when Peter did it, he took off his underwear and threw it back onto the front seat. He looked at the body in front of him and admired it. Peter was always pleasant to look at, especially without the clothes.

“Will you just stare? Should I start by myself?” Pete asked, sliding a hand over his chest and pinching the nipple.

"No, no," Johnny answered quickly, leaning over him and kissing him. “I won’t let you play with my toys.”

Peter laughed and moved his hands along Johnny's body to his hips.

“Yours? Toy?” He asked teasingly, sliding one hand over Johnny's stomach and the other over his ass. “Maybe I'll get my toys out and we’ll play together?” He added, sliding his hand into Johnny's pants and wrapping his fingers around his erection.

"I'm in," Johnny said, biting his lower lip. He had to lean his hand on the door behind Peter's head, but he risked losing his balance anyway to catch the thigh wrapped around his waist and squeeze it with his hand. "I don't have any lube," he murmured, kissing and licking Peter's neck.

“Don't you have any oils here?”

Johnny raised his head and looked at him with a disgusted expression.

"No way, Pete," he said. He groaned as Peter clenched his hand around him.

“What do you suggest?”

Johnny stretched out to kiss him, then slid out of the car and pulled Peter by the hips. He crouched in front of the open door and enthusiastically licked Peter's erection.

"Oh, this is your suggestion," Pete said, putting his hands on the backs of the seats on both sides.

“Any complaints?” Johnny asked teasingly, kissing his cock. When Pete shook his head, Johnny put his lips around the head and sucked lightly, then moved back to lick him before he sucked again.

He knew that he couldn’t stay in this position for too long, so he tried to take more and more of Peter’s dick into his mouth. He didn't lose his balance just because he was clutching Peter's thighs.

“Aren’t you afraid that... I will stain the up-upholstery?” gasped Pete, but in response Johnny only pinched his thigh. “Oh. Oh, Johnny. Johnny!”

With a wet sound, Johnny moved away from Peter's cock and smiled when he heard a disappointed moan.

"Sit down," he said, pushing Peter's legs, and when he moved to sit normally in the car, Johnny went inside and straddled him.

Peter immediately embraced him, moved him closer, and started kissing, almost making Johnny forget what he had planned.

"Mm, Pete," he finally sighed, tilting his head back. Peter just slid his lips into his neck and his fingers behind Johnny's pants to touch the skin. "Pete, give me some space," Johnny muttered, trying to pull away a little. When he was able to do so, he slipped his hand between their bodies without hesitation. First he pulled his erection out, hooking his underwear behind his balls, and then put his hand around both of their dicks, starting to jerk them off.

Sitting on Peter’s thighs, he was taller than him, so Johny could see his face, filled with pleasure, the flushed cheeks, closed eyes, and open mouth. He leaned down to lick Peter's lip. Peter reciprocated by grabbing Johnny hips to guide him, but also pulling him into a kiss. Johnny leaned his free hand on Peter's shoulder, surrendering to his strength, trying to match the rhythm imposed on him, but it seemed that Pete couldn't even keep up the pace himself because he changed it every now and then. So Johnny clenched his hand on him and relaxed, letting Pete do whatever he wanted.

"Johnny," Peter choked quietly when he finally came. Johnny wasn't far behind, moaning and tilting his head back when his orgasm hit. He sank into Peter, embracing him by the neck and sighing quietly, feeling his arms around him. "Johnny," Peter said in a normal voice.

“Mm?”

"I really didn't expect you’d fall for the horn prank."

Johnny froze. After a moment he moved his hands to put them around Peter's neck. He moved back so he could look him in the eye. "I feel like strangling you right now, you know?"

Peter gave him a wide smile without worrying at all. Johnny knew he had to do something spectacular for payback and finally wipe that smile off Peter’s face.

sss

“Pete?”

“Yeah?” Peter raised his head, looking up from the tests he was marking. Johnny was leaning against the kitchen island, sipping tea.

"You still don't know what to do for my birthday?"

Peter knew. He came up with the idea during a visit to the Baxter Building. Johnny was laughing at Sue's mock anger at Reed, who forgot to put the toilet seat down. Reed took Sue’s anger seriously, not noticing that she was just teasing him, while enjoying the attention he devoted to her. “What do you mean?” he asked instead of answering because he preferred to keep his cards close.

Johnny put the cup down and walked over to him. Peter pulled away from the desk, perfectly aware that Johnny wanted to sit on his lap – which he did and Peter hugged him. He wasn’t afraid that Johnny was planning a prank, because he closely followed his movements – once, twice – but he didn’t want to always look over his shoulder.

"We haven't been on a date in a long time," Johnny said, then frowned. “No, it's not about the date. I just... I want to spend time with you. We can eat something and then watch the movie…”

“So dinner out and a cinema?” Peter suggested, but Johnny shook his head.

“No. I don't want anyone to recognize us, well, me, and disturb us. How about dinner and a movie at home?”

Peter kissed his cheek. "I'd love to," he replied. Still, the cogs in his head were already turning.

"I will prepare everything," Johnny added, confirming Peter's assumption that, of course, something was going on.

“It's your birthday, Johnny, you shouldn't…”

“But I want to, Pete.” Johnny grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him. “I want us to spend a pleasant evening together, and I know you will be tired because you have a parent/teacher conference.”

Johnny was right. Peter tried to change the date, but the school imposed it on him and apparently "my partner's birthday" wasn’t good enough of a reason to change it. On the other hand, allowing Johnny to prepare the evening meant being vigilant all the time... Oh, well. Peter kissed him, mentally shrugging at all this, because even if Johnny wanted to use his birthday to prank Peter, he had the right. Peter will be careful and maybe he could avoid what Johnny planned. No problem.

This was on Peter’s mind all day, both during the classes and then the conversations with parents. He was a bit tense when he came home, but he had to face the music now.

He entered the loft slowly and stopped at the door for a moment. The apartment was lit up by dozens of candles spread all around. There was a table between the couch and the kitchen area – with wine, a few dishes, and even more candles on it. Johnny was wearing dark pants and a button up shirt. He was sitting at the table and he nodded at Peter with a smile.

"It’s your birthday, you didn't have to..." Peter began, putting the bag on the ground and taking off his shoes.

"My birthday so I can do whatever I want," Johnny interrupted him. He didn't get up from the table, just followed Peter with his eyes as he pulled off his jacket and approached him. "And I wanted to prepare something more for us than just a dinner."

"Mhm," Peter murmured, too busy cataloging everything he could see. He wanted this evening to be special and it would be a perfect opportunity if it wasn't for their little war that was still going on. That's why when he came to the table, he crouched down, moved the tablecloth up and looked underneath. All he saw there were Johnny's bare feet and his crossed legs. He raised his head and looked at Johnny but he was smiling gently all the time, as if nothing about Peter's behavior was unusual.

“Will you sit down?” He suggested pointing to the chair on the other side of the table.

Peter glanced at it, then back at Johnny, and back at the chair. He shook it, using a little force to see if it would fall apart, but it seemed alright. He sat down and shook his head; he would think he was getting paranoid if not for Johnny's lack of reaction to his behavior. He grabbed the bottle to pour himself some wine... but he froze as he saw Johnny change his position out of the corner of his eye, his chin on his hand. He immediately put down the bottle and raised his eyebrows, leaning back in his chair. Johnny smiled and stood up to lean over the table and pour the wine for himself and Peter, then he drank from his glass and winked.

It was enough for Peter to relax. He found nothing that could threaten him, saw nothing that Johnny could use to make fun of him, so he calmed down. Johnny's reactions could also be explained by the fact that Johnny was completely aware that Peter might be waiting for some kind of attack from him and therefore didn’t say anything about his partner’s alertness.

“The parents didn't give you a hard time, I hope?” Johnny asked, putting some salad on his plate.

Peter shook his head and started telling him how his day went, wanting to defuse the atmosphere before he would give him the gift. He wished Johnny happy birthday already in the morning and gave him a blow job, now all that was left was...

The spider's sense tingled, giving him a chance to react, but recently the first thing Peter did after such a warning was making sure that Johnny wasn’t in danger, so he stood up and stretched his neck to look out of the windows behind Johnny, but otherwise he didn’t move. And then suddenly he felt water pouring all over him.

sss

Johnny grinned, satisfied, and watched Peter stand still and dripping wet. His white shirt became transparent and fitted tight to the body so that was another advantage of a successful prank. Johnny bit his lip with joy; when Peter started looking around the apartment, Johnny was sure he would also look up and it would all be for nothing, but no – Peter limited himself to checking the table. The bucket of water that Johnny had installed above his head remained unnoticed, so that Johnny could set fire to the rope supporting it when Peter lowered his guard and didn’t expect the attack.

He took a sip of his wine when Peter finally moved. He watched Pete brush his wet hair back and sigh, then look up at Johnny. He sent him a kiss and swirled the wine in the glass because he was really proud of himself. The smile never left his face, and Peter...

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Johnny's smile slowly disappeared, replaced by surprise and disbelief. Was Peter really...?

He watched Peter slowly approach him and get down on one knee. Johnny clasped his hands over his mouth, his eyes not leaving Peter.

"Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm," Peter began, smiling at the corner of his mouth when Johnny couldn't resist and snorted. “No one else will give me as much warmth as you do.” Johnny rolled his eyes and Peter winked and continued:. "I can't imagine anyone else with whom I could do everything I allow myself to do with you, and who would still stand beside me, let alone keep up with me. You are the sun I orbit around and I would like you to think of me as your closest family. That's why...” Peter opened the box.

Johnny looked at the engagement ring offered to him. It was gold, with five diamonds – Johnny refused to think that Peter would give him any fakes. The gemstones were slightly protruding, but not too much, and Johnny wanted to have this ring on his finger right now.

“Will you marry me?” Peter asked.

Johnny looked up; Peter was still dripping wet, but he was looking at him with love and hope, maybe also a hint of uncertainty... As if Johnny could refuse him.

He smiled and reached out his hand to Peter. "Let's see if it fits," he answered with raised eyebrows.

Peter groaned theatrically, but obediently placed the box on the counter and put the ring on Johnny's finger. "It fits," Peter said, holding Johnny's hand in his. “Did I do well?”

"Very well," Johnny said. He slid from the chair to the floor to kneel in front of Peter and throw his arms around his neck. "Of course I will marry you, Pete," he added, if his answer wasn’t clear or if Peter just wanted to hear it.

"Johnny," Peter murmured, hugging him. "Johnny," he repeated, putting a hand to his cheek and kissing him.

Johnny sighed in his mouth, returning the kiss and thinking that he would happily get used to the thought that when they got married, Pete would officially be his.

"Peter Storm," Johnny muttered. As he expected, Peter didn't respond positively: he snorted and pinched him, which Johnny laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Johnny Parker," Peter whispered in his ear, and Johnny rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"We'll talk about it later," he replied. “But now dinner is getting cold.”

“No more surprises?” Peter asked, rising from the floor and pulling Johnny up. He shook his head in response. “Dinner and a movie, and tomorrow a visit to Baxter and Aunt May?”

Johnny nodded and kissed Peter. He knew it wasn't the end of the war between them, but the truce would last for at least for some time now. Their engagement made sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
